


Without fear

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship(s), Unstable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: ...and love, you know, it's like madness: you just need a little push and...





	

"One of the greatest weaknesses is to confess his own to someone."  
\- Giovanni Soriano -

 

 

 

** Without fear **

 

 

Love is a weakness.  
It is a wedge, a crack in your perfect smile and it pushes _there_ , until it sinks into the soft flesh of your heart.  
She _bites_ and _scratches_ and _groans_  on your mouth and reminds you what is the habit, a set of repeated gestures and reassuring walking on the brink of the abyss - and _love_ , you know, it's like madness: you just need a little push and...

"Bruce."

Selina slips through the night and Gotham, a weakness who dominates your hips and your heart - her flavor on your tongue and in your eyes something that you couldn't - _didn't want_ \- to call by another name.

_Yes, love is a weakness._

"Selina."

_Yours._


End file.
